


Marking

by Psybee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psybee/pseuds/Psybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill. </p>
<p>It was the one mutual rule between them (other than keeping their relationship a secret from just about everyone).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No visible marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Prompt from badx2bathhouse (Persona 4 kink meme):
> 
>  
> 
> _So anon has kinda suddenly noticed how...nice Yukiko's neck looks._
> 
>  
> 
> _Maybe this is just my biased love for hickeys on the neck or collarbone area but I would love to see some Chie/Yukiko action with some good ole' hot hickey neck-lovin'. Could be increased sensitivity or maybe just particularly sexy aggression on Chie's part but I'm pretty open-minded._

It is the one mutual rule between them (other than keeping their relationship a secret from just about everyone).

 

No visible marks.

 

Of course that rule didn’t exist when they were first exploring the intimate side of their relationship. Chie had invited Yukiko over for an impromptu sleepover since they had to work on a joint project while her parents were out for the night. After they finished their work for the day, Chie decided to celebrate by watching a Bruce Lee film.

 

One thing led to another and before Chie knew it, Yukiko was in her lap, arms wrapped tightly around her body, nails raking down her back while she planted hot kisses and bites along the milky white column that was Yukiko’s neck. It would have gotten even farther if it wasn’t for the early return of Chie’s parents. As soon as the front door slammed shut, the girls pushed apart from each other and dove underneath their respective blankets. Chie's father opened the door only a few moments later.

 

“Still up girls? On a school night?” He asked, mildly surprised to see them up. Chie was just glad that he didn’t turn on the lights and discovered their flushed faces.

 

“We were about to go to bed Dad,” she replied, her voice wavering a bit. He nodded and bid the girls good night. With the intimate mood by the sudden intrusion, the girls cleaned up the room and went straight to bed. The next morning they arrived at their school bright and early. Like usual they sat in their seats and began to talk about the mundane: about how the Inn was going, the newest martial arts flick Chie ordered off the web and such. That was until Chie felt a presence, like someone was her. She quickly turned in her seat and spotted Yosuke, his elbows on his desk and his chin resting on the back of his hands, staring intently at the two.

 

“Got something to say Hanamura,” Chie asked the brown haired boy. Yosuke leaned back in his chair.

 

“Yeah, I do.” He pointed to the taller girl and asked, “What happened to your neck Yukiko?”

 

Chie's brow creased as she quickly examined Yukiko’s neck. There, at the nape of her neck, were two small bruises. She turned back to Yosuke and attempted to act aloof. “What are you talking about?”

 

“The mark on her neck!” A grin formed on his face. “Is it a hickey? Did someone _beat_ the Amagi Challenge?”

 

“No! That’s not-“

 

“Oh, this,” Yukiko interjected, “One of our new guests at the inn has a child who owns a marshmallow launcher.”

 

Yosuke looked at her, confused. “A marshmallow launcher?”

 

“It looks like a crossbow but much smaller. You can put marshmallows on it and shoot them at people.” Yukiko brought her hands to her chest and mimicked holding the weapon. “The little boy hit me while I was headed into the kitchen. It didn’t hurt but I’m surprised it left a mark.”

 

Yosuke nodded, readily accepting Yukiko’s answer while Chie turned back in her seat and let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding in. She leaned forward over the desk and motioned Yukiko to do the same.

 

“That was way too close,” she said in a hushed voice. “Looks like we can’t make out anymore.”

 

Yukiko shook her head. “We can make out.” She smiled and her voice became huskier, “We just can’t touch certain _areas_.”

 

Chie felt her face grow undeniably hot. She gulped and slowly nodded before looking back at Yosuke. “By the way Hanamura, what happened to you this morning?”

 

He sighed and rested his head on the table. “I don’t wanna talk about it…”

 

Before Chie could tease him more, the homeroom bell rang and Mr. Morooka came stomping into the room with a new student.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chie Satonaka was a person who typically had her emotions in check despite being a hormonal teenager. But after the month she’s had with the unexplained murders in town, Yukiko’s kidnapping, discovering an entire world inside a television and facing her Shadow, Chie was nothing short of an emotional wreck. To make matters worse, anytime she planned something with Yukiko, the other girl had to break it off due to previously made plans with others or her parents needed her at the inn or just plain tiredness.  

 

And at first it didn’t bother her. _‘I know Yukiko has other friends,’_ she rationalized, _‘She needs to spend time with them as well.’_ But one day while she packed her bag to go home she spotted a first-year boy run up to Yukiko and they had started chatting. When Yukiko laughed at something the boy said, Chie glared at them and bit her lip hard as a bubble of anger began to grow in her chest. It wasn’t until Yukiko placed a hand on her shoulder did she even notice that the girl was next to her.

 

Yukiko glanced at her friend, a bit worried. “Are you okay?”

 

Chie let out a sigh and put on a small smile. “Just fine.”

 

In truth, she was far from fine. Every time she saw a guy, whether it was some nameless classmate or some stranger or a close friend like Yosuke, talk to Yukiko, Chie saw red and felt an almost uncontrollable rage take over. But those scenes paled in comparison to when she caught Yukiko and Souji at Junes while she was out getting ingredients for dinner. Chie quickly ducked into an aisle when she spotted the familiar red headband and bowl haircut. They were busy in the produce section, laughing and smiling while Yukiko placed vegetables into the boy’s cart. One of Chie's hands grabbed  onto a can and she squeezed it, unknowingly leaving imprints in the metal. She stormed out of the store before either person could spot her. Did they forget that it was Chie and Yukiko, not Guy X and Yukiko? That Yukiko was hers? Did Yukiko forget? If so it looked like she would have to remind them all.

 

And she had the perfect plan.

* * *

 

 

Chie watched the clock in the kitchen, silently begging the hands to move faster like she did during school hours. But just like in school, the hands kept their monotonous pace. She growled, walked into the living room and threw herself onto one of the couches. Patience was one virtue she just didn’t have. And as Chie waited her mind flashed back to the day before.

 

_“Hey Yukiko!” She caught Yukiko as she retrieved her shoes from her shoe locker. “My parents are going out of town for the weekend. I was thinking you, me and a whole bunch of movies. You know, like old times.”_

_  
_

_Yukiko gave her a sad small smile. “I’d love too but the inn’s gotten really busy lately.”_

_  
_

_Chie slowly nodded and turned to her own shoe locker, averting her eyes from the raven haired beauty. Yukiko immediately noticed her friend's change of mood. “Chie, are you okay?”_

_  
_

_“It’s just that we haven’t seen each other in a long time,” Chie bemoaned, “And I miss you. But I understand. You'll be taking over the inn so you need practice. We can hang out another time.”_

_  
_

_Chie put on her shoes and walked out of the building and began to head home but stopped at the school’s gate when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned and saw Yukiko behind her, giving the martial artist a small smile. “How about I come over late Saturday evening ,” she proposed, “Say around seven?”_

_  
_

_Chie smiled. “That’ll be great.”_

 

But seven had came and went and Chie was still alone, sitting on the couch and staring at the front door. Maybe something had happened to Yukiko. What if the killer had gotten to her again? Before her mind could create even more fearful scenarios the doorbell rang. The girl leapt off the couch and ran to the door. She  took one quick look throught the peephole before unlock the door and throwing it open.

 

“Hi Chie,” Yukiko greeted. She wore a black shirt with blue trim, a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees and a pair of white sandals. Chie was speechless even though she had seen Yukiko in that outfit before. Yukiko giggled at the brunette’s sillence. “Are you going to invite me in Chie?”

 

Chie shook the cobwebs out of her head and stepped aside. Yukiko stepped inside and handed Chie a plastic bag. “What’s this?”

 

Yukiko slipped off her shoes and walked to the living room. “Just a small apology for not spending time with you.”

 

Chie placed the bag on the kitchen counter and opened it. She pulled out a can of whipped cream and a small cake box.

 

"And what is this for?"

 

"Check the box." Chie undid the string wrapped around the box. When she opened the box, the smell of chocolate wafted through the room. She looked down and saw a small decorative chocolate cake.

 

Yukiko appeared next to her. “So are we going to cut it or just stare at it some more?”

 

Chie was about to agree and look for a knife when a little voice in her head chimed in.

 

_So that’s it, huh? She goes and flirts with other and then she buys you a cake and everything is suddenly okay?_

**  
**

**No!** She again looked down at the cake. As much as she wanted some she knew it wasn’t apart of the plan. She pushed the box away, grabbed Yukiko by the wrist and dragged her towards her room. Once inside Chie pushed Yukiko against the door, effectively closing it, and firmly pressed her lips against Yukiko’s. She heard the other girl let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around her neck. The kisses became more passionate. Chie sucked and bit Yukiko’s lips. They separated only when their need for air conquered their lust. Chie nuzzled her cheek against her friend’s neck before nibbling on her ear.  

 

“I saw you,” Chie said huskily as one of her hands traveled down to Yukiko’s waist and beneath the hem of her skirt, “Shopping with Seta.”

 

Yukiko gasped when Chie rubbed against her sex. “He was…just helping me with something.” Chie bit her neck and pushed two fingers inside, pumping in a steady rhythm. Yukiko whined and arched against her. Chie licked and suckled the mark. Her fingers, now soacked, moved effortlessly. She could feel Yukiko twitch beneath her.

 

“He better not get any ideas,” she whispered in her ear before nipping it once more, “You belong to me.”

 

Yukiko reared her head back and sighed happily, “Always.”

 

“Good.” Chie moved her fingers faster while Yukiko hand on for dear life. Her hips rocked against the girl’s palm as she tried to bring Chie closer to her. And as quickly as the act began, Yukiko came undone, body convulsing, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips, her legs holding Chie’s arm in place. Chie tugged her hand from Yukiko and stepped away. With no one holding her up, Yukiko slumped to the floor gasping and face flushed.

 

"How about some dessert?"

 

Yukiko grinned.


End file.
